Since Leo Fender's creation of the "Stratocaster" (trademark) guitar in mid-century, vast numbers of these guitars (and copies of them) have been sold throughout the world. In addition, there have been sold throughout the world large numbers of string-clamping tremolo devices that were invented by Floyd Rose. It is greatly desired to create a compact tremolo apparatus whereby the tremolo may be fitted or retrofitted into the conventional body opening of Stratocaster guitars, and which has certain string-clamping features of tremolos invented by Floyd Rose, and has adequate and easily operated string-length adjustment for intonation purposes, and is practical and economical.